


Doctor, doctor.

by Meowbowwow



Series: The Smut Tales Of 221B [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, and SMUT, some more smut, top!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowbowwow/pseuds/Meowbowwow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is sexually frustrated because Sherlock finds everything boring, even sex. In walks Anthony into John's clinic, very good looking and available. Sorta Porn with a little bit of plot, mature readers only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor, doctor.

John pinched the bridge of his nose as the old woman he was treating left the room and the door closed with a loud bang, his head felt heavy as he rested his forehead against the table and sighed in relief. His next patient, some Steve Smith, was due after half an hour and he couldn't be more thankful to the gods, it had been a very busy week, not to mention the fight he had had in the morning with Sherlock.

_"John, we're becoming boring."_   
_"It's called stability, Sherlock. Normal people like me revel in it."_   
_"B-O-R-I-N-G"_

He had left the flat with Sherlock sulking on the couch. And this wasn't a one time thing, Sherlock had been at it twice already, they had not had sex in weeks because apparently, that was on the top on the "Boring List Of Sherlock Bloody Holmes". It irked John and more than the sexual frustration, it scared him. What if Sherlock did something stupid to alleviate his boredom, what is he left John for someone "interesting"? All these thoughts made his head spin. As he was wallowing in his ideas of the possible things Sherlock can do to not be bored, there was a knock on the door. John didn't even look up as he said, "Dr. Sarah's in the next room, she will attend to you."

"I was rather hoping it would be you," came a crisp, low voice. The man wore a soft t-shirt and skin fit denims that framed his arse nicely and wore rimless glasses that softened his face and its angular features. His straight hair were slightly long and fell effortlessly on his forehead and he brushed them off with grace, smiling teasingly at John. John quickly became aware that he hadn't said anything and was staring at the man with his mouth open. He recovered quickly and said, "I'm not on call right now.  _As a doctor_. If it's anything else, however, that I could help you with, be my guest," the man gave a nervous laugh at the last line as his tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip.

"I'm Anthony,  _doctor_ ," he extended his hand and John got hard in the way he rolled the word "doctor" in his mouth, he was sure the word had never sounded sexier and that he would never be able to say it without the non-existent innuendo. "John Watson," John shook his hand, it was a light touch, nothing too great but Anthony kept looking into John's eyes, his stare was powerful and wanting, hazel brown eyes boring deep into John's blue-green ones and creating ripples at his extremities, his erection seemed to be particularly interested at the touch.

Anthony took his hand back and locked the door, closing the shutters as well. "You are a good looking man, doctor," again the slight tease to the word, how was he even doing it, John wondered. As he was walking back, he knocked the vase off, seemingly accidentally, and bent down, giving quite a performance of putting the flowers back in their place with his ass to John. His shirt lifted up and inch and his tight fitted jeans that was low waist slid down enough for John to realise that he wasn't wearing underwear and oh! John made an audible sound, obscene and embarrassing as Anthony continued as calmly as before. There was, however, a smirk on his face and  _Doctor_ John Watson did notice it.

As he got up, putting the vase back on the desk and pulling his jeans up, the smirk never leaving his eyes, John decided that he had had enough of the teasing, he exercised enough patience with Sherlock to be given some leeway in this case. He kept himself seated on the chair and pulled Anthony down, snaking his hands under the loose shirt and smashing their mouths in a hot kiss and Dear-Gods-in-the-heavens, his mouth was hell itself. He tasted faintly of cigarette and gave the most delicious of moans as John sucked on his lower lip and stroked his back. Anthony straddled him as John continued ravaging his mouth, letting him loosen his tie and undo his shirt buttons.

He pecked small bites on the freshly shaved jawline and let his hands tweak the soft nubs on Anthony's chest as the younger man started coming undone in John's arms, he reached his neck and licked a long stripe on his collar bone, taking the skin between his teeth and sucking on it gently as the body in his lap writhed and rubbed their clothed erections together.

John kept assaulting his neck as he sneaked his hands to the front, undoing the button of the jeans and thumbing the bulging erection as it sprung free. Anthony made an impatient sound as John stopped to get him out of his shirt and freed him off his pants. "You're beautiful, oh god, come here," John pulled him back down and started kissing his chest as Anthony leaned back against the table and moaned freely.

"Let us get you out of your clothes, doctor," he whispered as he leaned to the front and took John's mouth in his again and pulled the shirt off him. The pants went next and John felt absolutely filthy, stark naked in his own office. What if someone came in to check, what if someone saw them now? It gave him a surprising high to be thinking of being caught, at being discovered, at doing this right under everyone's nose.

John pushed Anthony on the chair and kneeled between his legs. "Let me help you with that," he gave him a devilish grin as he took his erection in his mouth at one go and looked up at him to meet his eyes. The guy looked positively debauched, there were red bites on his neck and his hair was in disarray but it was his beautiful swollen mouth that was open in sheer ecstasy that made John ache. He growled deeply as John increased the pace, his head bobbing up and down but his eyes never leaving the brown ones. He felt the crown hit the back of his throat and gave a deep hum of pleasure and Anthony almost sobbed in ecstasy.

As Anthony's fingers clutched around John's hair, John drew back with a pop, grinning at the revolted expression on the younger man's face. "I want you to come when I'm inside you, love," he kissed him on the cheek. "There's lube in my jeans pocket," Anthony murmured, he was breathless and his eyes were hungry and lustful.

John lifted him up and put him on the table. "Lay down on your stomach, darling," John whispered in his ear as he kissed him gently on his temple. Anthony's back was smooth and dotted with small scars and freckles. John pushed one finger inside him as he kissed down his spine, planting open mouthed kisses at the base as Anthony moaned his name under him. The second finger followed and now, he was squirming and begging John.  
"Please..John, I don't think I can..please,"  
"Say it, love."  
"Fuck me, please, oh fuck!," he gasped as John found his prostate with ease and stroked the bundle of nerves gently.

John retrieved some more lube and started slicking himself up over his condom as Anthony pushed his plush arse up, clutching at the side of the table to brace himself. He shivered as John lined himself up behind him and touched the tip on his erection to his over sensitive hole, he pushed gently in. Anthony made an impatient growl and pushed back, impaling himself and uttering a moan of pleasure pain. John was now buried balls deep in Anthony and his head spun at the tightness around him. 

"Stop thinking, keep moving, John," the body under him snapped as John yanked at his hair firmly and started moving, slowly at first and then faster. He was drilling into Anthony now who was chanting his name under his breath, his eyes closed and mouth open in surrender as John his the spot again and again. He took Anthony's erection in his own hands and started pumping it with quick sharp strokes and it wasn't long before Anthony came all over his hands. The clenching of his insides as he came was all John needed to be thrown off the edge as he came swearing, "Sherlock, Sherlock, oh god!"

As they got their breaths back, Anthony lay draped in John's arms on the chair, his head nestled under John's chin as John breathed in the scent of his hair and sighed.

"You went out of character in the end, John," Sherlock complained but he was smiling.  
John ignored him, just pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head.  
Sherlock gave one last peck to John as he got up to retrieve their crumpled clothes. It was time for their next patient in 3 minutes and John groaned. Surprisingly, a post coital Sherlock was a snuggle octopus but none of that now. John was a professional and he had a patient.   
  
"Have a patient, Sherlock." Sherlock pulled a moustache out of his jeans pocket and put it on himself, eyeing John, "Hello doctor, I am Steve Smith and I'm here for a prostate exam." He looked so idiotic in the black moustache that as they looked at each other, they both broke into fits of laughter.

Life could be dangerous, frustrating and everything else with Sherlock Holmes but never ever boring. And even if it did manage to become a little boring, Sherlock Holmes would always save the day in the end. 

**Author's Note:**

> Had to add "Anthony" to the tags or else the ending would have become predictable, not that it wasn't. But still. :P  
> Please let me know if you happen to find any typos or errors, leave a review so that I know you liked it :)  
> xoxo  
> Meow


End file.
